Sora wonders
by khqueen
Summary: Sora has time on his hands so he wonders where the keyblade goes when he isn't using it...


Disclamer: Some people wish they were Oscar Mayer hot dogs and others wish they owned Kingdom Hearts... Guess which one I am

oh and I can't own people so I can't own my friends

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy just finished killing some Heartless in Traverse Town and his Keyblade disappeared, but a thought took it's place.

"Hey you guys?" Sora asked while around Traverse Town.

"Yeah?" Goofy asked, wondering what Sora was going to ask.

"Did you ever wonder where The Keyblade goes when I'm not using it?" Sora asked summoning his Keyblade. All three fighters thought for a little while before they all came up with three completely different answers.

"I think that it seals keyholes!" Goofy said optimistically. "That's why no more stars are blinkin' out" Goofy added to back up his answer.

"I think that it beats up heartless!" Donald exclaimed hopefully.

"Well, I have an idea!" Jiminy exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. The golden trio walked towards the First District and entered Huey, Dewy and Louie's item shop. The three ducklings stared at the trio as they entered.

"Hiya, Unca Donald what do you need?" Huey asked while turning around to fix the messy shelves.

"We need a video camera Jiminy, not potions!" Sora exclaimed.

"Just a second!" Jiminy exclaimed appearing on the counter. He cleared his throat and the next words that came out of his mouth would scar our heroes for life.

"Let's get some shoes!" he exclaimed in a feminine, yet manly voice. The three ducklings nodded and pulled Sora, Donald, and Goofy behind the counter. Dewey pulled and ether off of the shelf, which and a string taped to it, and the boards beneath the group of seven split open. Everyone found them selves in a completely dark room.

"Welcome to Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Secret Spy Shop!" Louie Exclaimed once the lights turned on. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked around and saw that the room was filled with complex technological devices.

"Wow! What's that, and that, and that!" Sora exclaimed pointing to certain technological devices he's never seen before in his life.

"That's a GBA SP" Huey said

"A Cell Phone" Dewey continued

"And if you don't know what that black box with the blue letters is, then you're pathetic" Louie finished.

"Anyway, we need a small video camera" Donald said trying to get back on track.

"Got it!" the three ducklings said in union. Huey went over to a shelf and picked something up.

"This is the world's smallest video camera. If you will summon your Keyblade we can attach the camera to it" Dewey explained. The three ducklings worked together and hooked up the camera to Sora's Keyblade which disappeared seconds later. They then pulled out a T.V and turned it on. When they looked at the screen it was dark and silent.

"What do you think it's doing?" Sora whispered not wanting to break the silence that had settled in the room. Their thoughts were broken when they all heard a 'click'.

"Ha! I told you it seals keyholes!" Goofy exclaimed happily.

"Wait! There's more!!!" Sora exclaimed upon hearing voices on the T.V. Actually the voices were more like shouts of anger and sobs of pain.

"Heartless can't cry, can they?" Donald asked.

"I guess we'll never know where the Keyblade goes when I'm not using it" Sora sighed, sounding defeated.

"I'm just wondering what happened where it was!" Goofy exclaimed.

"We'll probably never know" Donald sighed.

* * *

"Tomas! Open the car!!!!" Lian shouted, while kicking a tire.

Seven friends were waiting outside of a rest stop, huddled around a green van. They were on their way to Orlando for a nice vacation.

"My Ipod" Jo-Anne sobbed while watching the unmoving black rectangle trapped inside the car

"Your Ipod!? My CD player!" Victor exclaimed.

"Victor, every one knows that Ipod beats CD player in the evolution of technological devices that play music" Kimberly stated.

"It's true!" Kiran said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Guys?" Kalila, Kiran's twin sister, said trying to get everyone's attention.

"MY DS TOO!" Jo-Anne sobbed once more when she realized that her snow white portable gaming device was trapped in the car, next to her black music player.

"It is not!" Victor exclaimed.

"Is too!" Kiran and Kimberly, exclaimed twice as loud just to prove their point.

"TOMAS!" Lian roared.

"LIAN!" Tomas roared back.

"GUYS!" Kalila exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Who left the keys in the car?" Kalila asked pointing to the set of silver keys placed in the ignition. Everyone glared at Tomas and sat down on the side of the van.

"How do you think it happened?" Kimberly asked, looking towards the sky blue sky.

"I think that Gir came into our car and stole Tomas' key right as we left the car to go eat something" Lian said pulling out her silver Ipod Nano and plugging in her earphones.

"I think that X.A.N.A. from Code Lyoko, turned into a polymorphic clone and stole the key" Kimberly sighed.

"Ditto!" Kalila and Kiran said together.

"Well, I think that Sora, from Kingdom Hearts had way too much time on his hands so he decided to find out where the Keyblade goes when he doesn't use it. So then he goes to Huey, Dewey, and Louie's item shop and… and he…" Jo-Anne began only to meet her friend's stares. "Never mind"

"So what do we do now?" Victor sighed.

"We wait. For four hours. Until my mom gives us the extra key." Tomas said blandly.

"Guess the trip to Disney's off then" Kimberly sighed.

"Stupid Sora" Jo-Anne mumbled to herself as she stole Lian's Ipod and ran off.


End file.
